r9efandomcom-20200213-history
Myriad Buxtehude
Hero of Holden and now wife of Malchior's Prince Rannon,https://wiki.zombieorpheus.com/index.php/Prince_Rannon Myriad Buxtehude was instrumental in preventing the rise of the Ixhasan empire to the God Head Seat.https://salvation-of-the-nine-empires.obsidianportal.com/wikis/myriad-buxtehude History Having driven back the Ixhasan horde repeatedly with the aid of her love, Tuatha Dundareel, an exiled Seelie prince, Myriad was Holden's shining hope in the Battle for the God Head Seat. Using lost tactics and weapons left by her father, Simm Buxtehude, the tiny kingdom of Holden defeated all challengers, but The Protectorate of Malchior and The Dread Army of Ixhasa . Holden's success was not without cost. In a skirmish against the Ixshasa undead assassins ambushed Myriad and Dundareel, killing the Seelie prince.Vancil, Matt, et al. The Gamers: Hands of Fate Extended e10. YouTube, Dead Gentlemen Productions, 09 Oct. 2013, youtu.be/iS7lLuSOW1Q. Heartbroken and believing Holden was fated to be destroyed, Myriad abandoned her post and sought answers from the Mystics. Heartened by the wisdom of the Mystics, Myriad returned to find the soldiers of Malchior had stormed her armies' lines. The Kingdom of Holden faced certain defeat at the hands of General Hain of Malchior.Vancil, Matt, et al. The Gamers: Hands of Fate Extended e13. YouTube, Dead Gentlemen Productions, 09 Oct. 2013, youtu.be/v3UIXWVh55o. Upon taking the Castle of Holden, General Hain made a momentous decision. In exchange for Myriad's hand in marriage to the Prince of Malchior, Hain would hold off the dread army with his men to give Myriad a chance to find a weapon capable of defeating the undead.Vancil, Matt, et al. The Gamers: Hands of Fate Extended e14. YouTube, Dead Gentlemen Productions, 09 Oct. 2013, youtu.be/b6cfEhkwjbM. After many obstacles Myriad found the fabled Fruit of Life, a magical apple capable of bringing entire lands or armies back from the dead. The Ixshasans had anticipated her move however and did not leave the apple unguarded. The undead form of her lover, Dundareel, waited at the Tree, tempting her to abandon Holden and use the apple on him instead.Vancil, Matt, et al. The Gamers: Hands of Fate Extended e14. YouTube, Dead Gentlemen Productions, 09 Oct. 2013, youtu.be/b6cfEhkwjbM. Myriad took Dundareel hostage and returned to Holden in time to find the Ixhasan Empire storming the castle. With great daring Myriad raised the Ixhasan army from the dead, creating an army of confused, purposeless mortals. After driving them from Holden most of the army starved to death in Ixhasan lands due to lack of food and rejoined the undead army. However, Myriad's action gave King Hammerdoom of Malchior the time he needed to seize the God Head Seat.Vancil, Matt, et al. The Gamers: Hands of Fate Extended e15. YouTube, Dead Gentlemen Productions, 09 Oct. 2013, youtu.be/x3aanSaDCnI. After her marriage to Prince Rannon of Malchior the beloved Holden hero disappeared. Despite Malchior's insistence that Myriad is safe and traveling on her own, many natives of Holden fear the worst. However with King Hammerdoom on the God Head Seat even Queen Genevieve has little choice but to ignore Myriad's disappearance. Trivia Buxtehude is the name of a town in nothern Germany and said to be the origin of the tale "Der Hase und der Igel" (engl."The Hare and the Hedgehog"), a german variation to "The Tortoise and the Hare", in which a married couple of hedgehogs win by cheating against the hare, because the hare can´t tell them apart and so he thinks that he is only running against one competitor. Also, Buxtehude is little known in middle and southern Germany and believed not be real. Because of that, the name of the town is often used in an german expression, which translates to "to go to Buxtehude" and can be compared with the english expression "to go to the back of beyond". References Category:Citations Needed Category:Holden Category:Characters